Scouter (KidVegeta)
This page will list the colors of the scouters for each member in KidVegeta's universe. Some of the scouter colors are not seen in the Dragon Ball Z anime or manga. The colors are listed in order of power, from weakest to strongest. Green scouters These are the weakest scouters in the Planet Trade Organization. They are also the most commonly used scouters, as they are the cheapest to produce. All lower class soldiers use these, and quite a few mid-tier soldiers use them as well. *Layeeck *Lascon *Cui *Appule *Dodoria *Recoome *Bardock *Raditz *Legumie *Cilantio *All Planet Cooler 92 regular soldiers *Layeeck's team *Sika *Sarpack Blue scouters Blue scouters are slightly uncommon. They are generally used by higher ranking soldiers, though it is not uncommon to see mid-tier soldiers using these as well. *Cyleria *Zarbon *Nappa *Meloon *The Benefactor *Sapras *Cainus Cyan scouters These scouters are equally as powerful as blue scouters, though they are significantly more durable. They are not especially common, but younger soldiers tend to favor them, as they are smaller than the other models. *King Cold *Tarble *Ledas *Saiyan Pod Commander Yellow scouters Yellow scouters are very rare. They are stronger than blue scouters, but weaker than red scouters, so there isn't much of a place for them. Some Cooler-outpost governors favor them, as they aren't as expensive as the red models. After the deaths of Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold, Yuki re-fitted the entire Planet Trade Organization armies (sans the commanders) with yellow scouters, thus bringing them briefly into popularity. *Guva *Aprido *Yuki's soldiers Orange scouters These scouters were prevalent in Nitro's (and later Yuki's) territory as well as Cooler's before the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization. These scouters are just slightly weaker than red scouters, so they were used by Nitro's and Cooler's commanders quite often. This scouter color does not appear in the anime or manga of Dragon Ball Z. *Naro *PTO Rebels seen in DBZTF Lauto Saga *Grif Red scouters Red scouters are amongst the most powerful scouters and expensive scouters. They are favored by high ranking commanders and recon forces. Additionally, they are also favored by soldiers who are not very ki-inclined, as the power and range of these red scouters is exceptional. *Frieza *King Vegeta *Payar *Cherion *Glacial *Konatsu Purple scouters Purple scouters are used by high ranking commanders and soldiers. They are roughly equal in power with red scouters, but they have more durability and communicative range. Because of this, many soldiers consider these scouters to be superior. They are significantly more expensive than red scouters, however, as they are produced in much smaller numbers. This scouter color does not appear in the anime or manga of Dragon Ball Z. *Banas *Cooler *Kirka Pink scouters This is a custom scouter made specifically for Yuki. It is moderately more powerful than red and purple scouters, though the scanning range suffers because of this. Less than a dozen of these scouters were produced, though Yuki had only used up a few of them before she met her untimely death on Typhon. What happened to the rest of her custom scouters remains a mystery. This scouter color does not appear in the anime or manga of Dragon Ball Z. *Yuki White scouters White scouters are the most powerful scouters in the Planet Trade Organization in terms of reading power, range, durability, and communication. If reading a power level that is too high, these scouters will not explode; instead, they will temporarily shut down to protect the user. They were mostly seen in use in the early 700 Ages. They fell into disuse several years after the genocide of the Saiyans and before Frieza's trip to Namek, as they cost an exorbitant amount to produce for just a moderate power boost over the purple and red scouters. As of Frieza's death, only King Cold's personal guard on his homeworld (not those on his personal space ship) still wore these. This scouter color does not appear in the anime or manga of Dragon Ball Z. *Soldiers in Ode to Dodoria *King Cold's personal guard Category:Items Category:Lists